


Princess of the Sky

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Dursley being Dursley, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Guardian Draco, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Naruto as Sun Guardian, Sun Naruto, Time travel loop, sky harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: She was an unwanted orphan girl, protecting her heart was second nature. But the Sun would always be there when she needed him. The Storm would always rage in her defense and the Lighting never ceased to amaze. The Rain could soothe  her fears and the Mists told the best stories. Maybe she wasn't born a Princess, but for those  who believed in her, she'd become one.For them, she'll be the Princess of the Sky.





	1. Constant

Harry stared at the blond man who stood on Aunt Petunia's lawn. He wore a black jacket, orange pants, with a headband around his head. There was some sort of symbol on the headband, but she didn’t know what it was.

"Nice to see you again Hari-hime," he said.

"Nice to meet you for the first time, Mr. Stranger," she said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to protect you,"

"Protect yourself, Mr. Uzumaki, I don’t need it,"

"As you command Hari-hime,"

Harry watched as the strange man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Goodbye, Mr. Uzumaki,"

Harry walked into school an hour late, received a warning from her teacher, and spent lunch hidden in the trees. It wasn't until she tried to get down from the tree that her daily routine was once again changed.

"Ouch!" The sting of an open cut made her hand twinge. She let the old paper bag with her lunch wrappers fall from her bleeding hand. The bag caught on a tree branch and tore down the side as the plastic containers tumbled down.

"My dinner!" Harry reached for the container, the last of her crackers, with her uninjured hand. Pushing her weight on the lower branch as she strained against the tree. She stretched her arm. Just a little bit more and she could grab the container. It sat on that branch, it was right there. The closer she got to the container the lower her branch sank. As she touched the lid of her cracker container the branch cracked underneath her. She fell with a scream. Ducking her head she braced herself for pain.

 Only the pain never made its appearance. Instead, strong arms caught her mid-fall. Cradled to a warm chest, Harry could only stare at the strange man from this morning.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I told you Hari-hime, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to protect you,"

"Why?"

"Because you're my Sky Hari-hime,"

"You're strange Mr. Uzumaki,"

"I know Hari-hime," He laughed. "I know,"

Mr. Uzumaki ran, faster than a car, to number 4. Setting her on her feet before bandaging her hand and returning her cracker container.

"Sleep well, Hari-hime,"

"Sleep well, Mr. Uzumaki,"

Harry watched as her new...bodyguard?... disappeared into the distance. Why was he so willing to protect her? What language was his first language? Why did he bandage her cut? Would he teach her his language?

Harry walked into the house, her thoughts drowning out the silence as she crawled into her cupboard. It was odd to have an adult that seemed to care about her life. Would he return tomorrow?

Harry found he did return. Every morning he'd be on her Aunts lawn waiting for her with a smile.

"Good morning Hari-hime,"

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki,"

He never followed her to school, at least not that she noticed, but when she was in danger from bullies or traffic or the teachers he showed up. His presence scared off the bullies, he pulled her away from an oncoming car, and he got the abusive teachers fired. How? She had no idea. Why? Because, apparently, she was his 'Sky' and that meant 'Princess' or at least that's what 'hime' meant.

"I'm not a Princess, Mr. Uzumaki, I'm an orphan,"

The sad, understanding, and the determined smile he gave at each protest just confused her even more.

The days went by, Mr. Uzumaki continued to protect her from the various minor challenges of life, and soon it was summer vacation.

Harry walked around the zoo with her bodyguard. Her ice cream, vanilla and chocolate swirl, in one hand and her map in the other.

"If I'm this 'Sky' whatever, what are you?" She asked as they walked.

"I'm the Sun,"

"I was hoping that would make sense,"

"It will, just not now,"

"If not now, then when?"

"Your birthday," at her obvious disbelief he grinned." I'd explain more but an undead infant would send his army of undead mummies after me,"

"Right, and I'm a magical girl who'll save the world with my amazing power of love,"

Unfortunately, no matter how sarcastically she said it when her birthday came around the jinx was set.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Harry!

Harry stared at the Giant that sat on Dudley's couch. She glanced at the cake in her arms, it was purple, her favorite color, was that intentional? Dudley had tried to take her cake from her, but Naruto was standing next to her. Aunt Petunia didn't like Naruto, but knew something about that Sky and Sun business and let Naruto's presence in their lives be. Uncle Vernon, as he usually was, stood glaring at Naruto...and the Giant now too...

Harry shook her head, she was getting distracted. 

 

"Excuse me, Mr. Hagrid Sir, who are you exactly?...and why are you here?..."

" eh? em,' Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys n' Grounds at Hogwarts, n' em' ere' to take ya shopping,"

Harry smiled at the thought of exploring the thrift shop again, but instead of getting lost in thought she turned back to her questions.

"What is Hogwarts?"

"Ya don' know Hogwarts?" Hagrid seemed so thrown, the fact a child would ask that question.

"Why does that surprise you, Mr. Hagrid?"

"Eh, none o' tha' Mister stuff  'Airbell, why ya' famous like ya mum and dad,"

Harry blinked at the use of her full first name, Harebell, but didn't comment. She ignored the irritation her slightly mispronounced name caused because Hagrid knew her parents, at least know _of_ them.

"What do you mean my parents were famous?"

"James Potter was ah...he was a Hero, an Auror er...like one of those Mill'it'tree people or somthin'...an ah...ya Mum, Lily Potter was a Magi Theorist. She eh...she crafted somethin' to protect children from wha' she called...'Tainted Magic'..."

Harry dropped to her knees. Naruto saved her cake by putting it on the table but Harry didn't notice. The blonde young man rubbed comforting circles on her back. 

"...They were Magic.." Harry whispered. "Am I Magic too?" she looked up to Hagrid. Hope was a dangerous thing, Harry knew, having been burned by it before, but she couldn't stop it if she tried. Magic, a whole new world, maybe she'd finally find some answers. Make some friends her own age. Maybe she and Naruto could get their own house! No more Dursley. 

"Wha? 'Course ya r, Why I got ya letter right ere'," Hagrid held out the letter, it was parchment which was odd but okay. Harry was hesitant as she took the letter, would it fade away? Was this a dream? 

 

Ms. H Potter

Corner of the Shack

Unused Hut by the Lighthouse

 

Opening the letter proved to be just as confusing. Books and supplies like she was some...cosplay fanatic. Which she kinda was but didn't really have the money to afford right now. Naruto tried, really he did, but he didn't make a lot of money and thrift stores only had so much.

"Why was I sent to the Dursley's?"

"Eh, Dumbledor said it was safe'er,"

"My parents had friends, didn't they?"

"Ah, it was eh war 'Airbell," Hagrid said. "Mos' didn' do too well,"

Harry wasn't sure that answer was what she was looking for. She thought about her shopping list, robes and cauldrons, spell books and familiars, it really reminded her of her cosplay collection. This might turn out kinda fun if she could get cleaned up before they left. She had a few dresses that made her feel princess-like, they were more Gothic and Victorian and less obviously fake. She enjoyed getting a chance to dress up, like 'Rosabella Helshu', her favorite character from the books and graphic novels Naruto bought her. Harry still had questions and wasn't completely certain this was real, but any chance for a better future was a chance she would take.

With a nod, she grabbed Naruto's hand and marched out of the wooden hut. Naruto snatched up her cake as they left, and Hagrid followed with a stammered question about taking a nap.

"Before we go to wherever it is we need to go to buy this stuff, could we go back to number four? I need a shower and clean clothes, and don't even get me started on my hair! I haven't had a chance to brush it all week-" Harry said.

The Dursley family stood in the shack, any protest died on their lips as they watched the problem child leave. It took only a minute before the girl's leaving words registered.

"That Freak is taking the other freak to our House!"

Petunia and Vernon were quick to rush Dudley out of the shack. They watched in shock as the Giant Freak stole their motorboat, and the blond Freak  _walked on water_ with the girl in his arms. Fuming but with no other choice, Vernon led his family to the paddle boat. 

 

Harry left Hagrid in the family room with Naruto as she ran upstairs. She showered, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. Would this affect her chakra training? Naruto said he'd couldn't teach her more than the basics, but he'd called one of his friends to teach her stuff...would they go to this Hogwarts place to teach her chakra? What would her magic lessons be like?

 Questions she hadn't gotten a chance to ask yet filled her thoughts while she got dressed. Slipping into one of her 'Gothic Princess' dresses, and the only pair of dress shoes she had, Harry wondered what 'Rosabella Helshu' would do. Their situations were quite similar, for all that the fictional princess was fiction. 'Rosabella' had spent two months learning how to be a princess, after spending her childhood on the streets. Harry would have just under two months to learn how to be a witch, after spending her childhood in the 'muggle world'. 

"To be a princess is to be proud, polite, and poise," Harry quoted. "If all else fails, knee them where the sun don't shine,"

 

Naruto leaned against the wall, watching the half-giant and trying not to needlessly worry. Harry's first year at Hogwarts was happening now. Sure, she wasn't actually going to Hogwarts until September, but this was the day everything changed. Naruto didn't know much about the magic world, even after all these years, but he knew one thing for sure. There would be a danger. 

"Hagrid was it?" Naruto said.

 

"Tha's me," the half-giant said.

 

"How does one get a job at Hogwarts?"

 

"Ya jus' need ta see Dumbledor, he's the Head'mas'er,"

 

Naruto nodded. He'd just have to go to Hogwarts with Harry-hime and apply for a job once there. Naruto sensed her, her flames still latent but burning in her soul and her chakra signature one he'd never forget. Harry-hime stood on the stairs, counting softly as she walked. She wore the green and black hoop skirt, her fake corset that provided no support to her posture, and a black shirt with lace sleeves. With her hair pulled up on her head, the curls pinned in place and framing her face, she looked quite graceful. Then she sneezed and tripped down the last stair. Naruto was at her side in an instant to catch her. 

 

"So much for being poise," Harry muttered. "So, shopping?"


	3. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic, Government Conspiracy, and wannabe bad boys who like fluffy animals are just so cute, part 1.

Stepping into Diagon Alley was like stepping into a historical fantasy novel, Harry thought. Her historical cosplay would fit right in with the cobblestone streets and bustling market. 

 

"Books, potions, clothes, or trinkets," Harry spooned another scope of Bertie Bots covered ice cream sundae into her mouth. "I want to go to them all, but I can't choose where to go first,"

"How about potions first?" Naruto nodded to the apothecary. "You've got your mother's seventh-year school trunk, so you shouldn't need much in terms of books,"

Harry grinned. Her mother, apparently, loved school books as much as Harry loved historical fantasy. Each textbook from her first year to seventh was kept in the truck's personal library. When Harry saw it she was quick to add her own books to the shelves. While it wasn't feasible to live in a trunk,  magical or otherwise, it could hold all her things. There was a portable potion's freezer, a closet with drawers and a jewelry box, and the library. Harry hadn't ever felt as connected to her parents as she did when she put on her mother's earrings. Potential infections were worth the risk, in Harry's opinion. Besides, Harry's got enough gold for a hospital trip should she need it. 

"The book list must have been the same," Harry said. "but I'd still like to buy some history and culture books. Maybe one on traditions if possible,"

"As you wish Harry-hime,"

Harry finished her ice cream, thinking about their trip to Gringotts. Visiting Gringotts, the Goblin run and owned bank, and been enlighting. Harebell Lily Potter, Heiress of House Black, was no simple orphan. While her parents' wills were read and mostly followed thru, there had been some complications. Like a Mister Sirius Black who was listed as her godfather had apparently gone mad that Holloween, attempted to kill Peter Pettigrew who was listed as 'secret Keeper to the location of the Potter Family Cottage', and killed twelve muggles. Peter Pettigrew was listed as a missing person, with a hefty bounty for his capture. Another complication was Alice Longbottom, Harry's godmother. She was cursed into insanity, along with her husband, and due to Dowager Longbottoms previous refusal to sponsor underage children, she wasn't legally allowed to seek guardianship of any child not directly related to her. Technically speaking, Neville Longbottom could 'adopt' her as he is her godbrother...but he's a day  _younger_ than her. Then there were her cousins, the Blacks were quite old or quite dead by the time Harry was orphaned. There were the Tonks', but in order for them to be legally allowed to adopt her, they'd have to be reinstated as branch members of the Black Family, which coincidently, only Harry can do as Heiress Black. The Malfoy family was also related to her through the Black family, but Lord Lucius Malfoy was suspected of being a Death Eater. Mum's will specifically states that Harry wasn't to go to anyone suspected of being a Death Eater until proven under veritaserum, a truth potion, that they were innocent. That meant Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, as the default magical guardian of every magical orphan and muggleborn, should have been her guardian. Except that Sirius Black was never disowned, had named Harry his Heir, and then got himself arrested.  Headmaster Dumbledore can't be the magical guardian of a Noble Heir due to the Noble's having a position on the Hogwarts Board of Advisors. ll that left Aunt Petunia, which was how Harry found herself in the muggle world in the first place.  

 

After buying a first year's potions kit, and a Potions Terms Dictionary, Harry dragged Naruto to Madam Malkins Robe Shop. 

"I'm going to get you an owl," Naruto said. "You can clothes shop however long you wish,"

"No time limit?" 

"Or budget,"

Harry giggled, running to the shop in delight.

 

"Hello Dear," A smiling middle-aged woman said when Harry walked into the robe shop. "Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Madam. Uniforms, day clothes, and some dresses as well please," Harry said. She stepped onto the stool next to a blond haired boy. He glanced at her gown, then tensed. Harry tried to remain as poised as she could while the shop Madam took her measurements. The blond boy kept glancing at her, and her dress, with what seemed to be fear...or a strange respect...Harry couldn't tell.

 

"Heir Malfoy," The blond said. "Draco Malfoy,"

Harry's eyes widened. Introductions!  

"Heiress Black," Harry said. "Harebell Potter,"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Heiress Black,"

"Likewise Heir Malfoy,"

Harry tried not to jump in excitement. It really was just like one of her historical fantasy novels. They'd go to the magic school, and make more friends, and unite two star-crossed lovers by tearing down cultural misunderstandings. That...or he'd turn out to be a spoiled jerk and she'd have to show him a commoner's life to teach him some humility. That's the usual plotlines anyway. 


	4. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Train ride to Hogwarts.

"According to the Bloodline Protection Act of 1256," Harry recalled as she flipped through 'Current Laws of the British Magical Ministry 1940 Edition '. "Section 3 Last Heir or Heiress, Subsection 2 states 'in the event the last Heir or Heiress is also the Last Of their Bloodline then a Knight can be enlisted to protect the Heir,"

Harry didn't so much as twitch when the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. Instead, she flipped to another page of her bookmarked with a sticky note.

 "Then there's the Knight's Qualifier Act of 1123, which explains how one goes about becoming a Knight,"

 "You've really thought this through haven't you Harry-hime?"

 Harry pouted at Naruto.

 "You might not get a job at Hogwarts," Harry sighed. " Chakra isn't magic, and Headmaster Dumbledore might not let a muggle teach at a magic school, "

 "I get it," Naruto said. " but you should focus on your own interests Harry-hime, "

 "This was interesting..." 

 Naruto quirked an eyebrow and glanced at the book on traditions and etiquette that sat unopened but heavily marked with sticky notes. He knew full well she'd rather be reading that one, instead of the law book in her lap.

 "Okay so maybe not as much fun as it could have been but it _was_ interesting,"

 " If you say so Harry -hime,"

 Harry closed the law book and met Naruto's eyes. She would not surrender this point.  She wanted to help, was better at reading English, and was actually able to provide alternative options and backup plans. She would not just sit there and be pretty while Naruto attempted to find employment in a society that would only see him as a muggle.

While she pouted at the blond young man, Harry thought back to the etiquette book she had been reading. There were several ways to introduce yourself to someone but the two most important were Last name or title followed by the first name which was a power game basically. When Heir Malfoy used his title to introduce himself, it brought not only his Family Magics to the forefront to protect him but also the political protection his title gives him. Harry didn't have very much of a reputation, but as the last or nearly the last of two bloodlines Harry had a lot of political clout She also had both the Potter family magic and the Black family magic willing to protect her...somehow. Harry wasn't sure why the family magic hadn't done anything before but maybe there was a reason. Like maybe magic only saw other magic as a threat? Or maybe there were mysterious magic protections around the Dursley house that her magic was tied too. 

The stare off between green and blue was interrupted by a hesitant knock on the cabin door.

Naruto, who sat under the window, stood.  Harry knew he would be prepared for a fight should the person on the other side of the door be a threat. She didn't know why he was so paranoid tho. 

 Harry opened the door, wary just in case, and found herself face to face with a kinda cute red-headed boy.

 "Do you mind if I sit with you?" The boy asked. "everywhere else is full...and I don't want to sit by myself, "

 "Oh! I don't mind," Harry stepped back and let the boy into the cabin. Naruto still stood, ready to defend Harry at a moment's notice, which clearly unsettled the boy.

 "I'm Ron," the boy said. " Ron Weasley, "

 Unlike Heir Malfoy, Harry noted, Ron only called on his personal power and reputation when he introduced himself.

 "Harry," she said. "Harry Potter,"

 "Really?" Ron asked. "Did the healers remove that curse?"

 " Yeah, I didn't even know my scar was cursed until this summer, "

 "Do you know what the curse was?'

" not really, just that it was a really dark and really rare curse, "

 "Oh...Do you like Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Not really," Ron seemed to deflate. "I prefer the Broom Races, or The AirMaze Obstacle Race, "

Listening to the AirMaze over the Wizard's Radio was much more entertaining than the Quidditch matches, in Harry's honest opinion.

"Those are pretty fun too," Ron agreed, much happier now that sports weren't completely dismissed.

 " Just fun? Just last week Flora Jones broke the National Speed record on the Pendragon Track by finishing in 28 Minutes,"

"What's the track like? "

"It's huge. 10 kilometers with 80 different obstacles, it starts with a climb up King Arthur's Mountian-"

Naruto grabbed Harry, who squeaked and pulled her behind him.

"Wha-" Ron blinked. There was a sharp knock on the door followed by the door being opened. 

 Naruto held a kunai to the brown haired girl's forehead. The new girl's eyes went wide as they focused on the blade.

"He-hello," The bushy haired girl said. "Is-is that allowed?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is my bodyguard," Harry explained from behind the blond. "By opening the cabin door without an invite you've broken etiquette,"

"Oh...my apologies," The other girl was still staring at the blade warily.

"I accept your apology and forgive the transgression," Harry said. "You can stand down now Naruto. Let my new friend into the cabin please,"

"I'm Hermione Granger, and my friend Neville's lost his toad," Hermione said.

"The prefects' cabin in the second from the front," Ron said. "My brother, Percy, knows the Summoning charm. You can find him there,"

"You have my thanks, and you have a little dirt..."Hermione scratched her nose. "Right there,"

 

Harry and Ron watched the bushy-haired girl leave with slightly confused eyes. 

"That was odd," Harry said. "She certainly didn't take long to bounce back from having her life threatened,"

"You're a girl right Harry?" Ron asked. "Are all girls like that?"

"I am a girl," Harry rolled her eyes. "And I don't think so..."

"Do I...really have dirt on my nose?"

Harry narrowed her eyes at the freckled boy's nose. Leaning closer, she got up and sat down next to him. 

"Yeah but it's barely noticeable," Harry sat back in the seat. "Granger must have really good eyes,"

"Yeah..."

There was a crackling sound overhead before an announcement informed them they were nearing Hogsmeade Station.

"I'm already wearing my Hogwarts Uniform," Harry twirled her ankle-length black skirt. "So I'll let you get changed,"

Stepping into the hallway, Harry nearly came face to face with Heir Malfoy. 

"Good evening Heiress Black,"

"Good evening Heir Malfoy,"

Harry heard a crash from the cabin behind her. Ron screamed. Naruto's voice was muffled by the door. 

"Is everything alright?" Heir Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, everything is fine..." There was the sound of a trunk being put back in the upper rack, followed by the sound of it falling back down. "Everything is just fine,"

"I see," Heir Malfoy didn't look convinced. Harry didn't blame him. She wasn't sure what was happening in the cabin either.

"See you at the sorting then Heiress Black,"

"See you then, Heir Malfoy,"

When Ron knocked on the door to tell Harry they were changed, Harry wasn't sure if she wanted to open the door. With a sigh, and a promise to visit the library, she opened the door. At least in the library, nothing crazy ever happens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going camping this weekend so I might not update until next week. Please Read and Review, it keeps me motivated to write and lets me know what I'm doing right.
> 
> Happy 'Hug a Friend day', and have a wonderful weekend!
> 
> Dominique Icefall


	5. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin

Harry found herself sitting on a boat with two girls she didn't know and her godbrother, Neville Longbottom, as they made their way across the lake. Ron was in a boat further to the left, with that Granger girl and two boys. Heir Malfoy was to the right, but Harry couldn't see who he was sitting with.

"I'm Hannah Abbott," the girl next to Harry said. "this is my best friend Susan Bones,"

"Pleased to meet you," Harry smiled at the two girls. "I'm Harry Potter,"

"Neville Longbottom," 

"Let's be friends!" Hannah said. "We'll have so much fun,"

"Calm down Hannah," Susan sighed. "We haven't even seen the castle yet,"

"What's it like talking to reporters?" Hannah said. Susan groaned.

"I had to specify the use of a Dictation Quill, instead of a Quick Quotes Quill," Harry said. "And there were five of them, each from a different paper, and they were all asking so many questions..."

"Tha-that's kin-kinda scary," Neville piped up. 

"It was," Harry nodded her head. "But I ignored their questions and instead said what I wanted to say. They weren't asking the right questions anyway,"

"What House do you think you'll be in?" Susan asked.

"My parents were Gryffindors, as was my grandfather, but my Grandmother and her sister were Slytherins and I have a cousin in Hufflepuff and another cousin in Ravenclaw," Harry mused. "So I'm not sure,"

"I'm going to be a Hufflepuff," Hannah said. "And I'm going to apprentice under Madam Pomfrey,"

"The school's Head Healer," Susan added. "I'm going to be a Hufflepuff too,"

"My gran sa-says I'm go-going to be a Hufflepuff," Neville seemed ashamed of it. Harry wasn't sure why she'd read about a lot of amazing former Hufflepuffs these past two months.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff," Harry said. "Madam Bones, the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, was a Hufflepuff. Miss Wenlock was an expert in Arithmancy and she was a Hufflepuff. Newt Scamander is a world-famous Magizoologist, and he became friends with countless magical creatures, even when they were trying to attack him. He was very brave, and charming, and so very dreamy," Harry blushed when she noticed the girls were giggling at her. "Anyway. There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff,"

They saw the castle. The air seemed to hum with magic, the lights from inside made the castle glow, and its ancient architecture was mesmerizing. It was everything Harry hoped for and more.

 

Hagrid lead the students into the castle where a very stern looking woman stood

"Firs' years," Hagrid said. "Professor McGonagall,"

"Thank you Hagrid," The Professor said. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room,"

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours,"

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting,"

Harry checked her uniform. Her skirt was still clean, her socks were still by her knees and her shoes were tied. Then there was her shirt, a white long sleeved blouse, then her black and gray vest and her robe. It was like a dress with how it hung by her skirt, and the sleeves were long too. 

Deciding she was as 'smartened up' as she was going to get, Harry, looked around for her friends. Ron was talking to Granger about a Troll, poor girl looked terrified. Heir Malfoy was attempting to dry off a drenched blue-eyed girl with a handkerchief. She must have fallen into the lake.  Hannah was walking through the crowd, talking rapidly at them before she walked off again. Susan was following the blond with a resigned smile on her face.

Harry hoped Naruto had talked to the Headmaster. Would Naruto be a teacher? Would he be some sort of security? What if Naruto didn't get a job? If that happened then she'd just have to make him her Knight. He was already her bodyguard, and it basically the same thing... except it would give him rank among the Nobles and that could make things difficult. 

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by ghosts. Literal ghosts flying through the walls and talking. Harry blinked. Ghosts, that was new.

 

Professor McGonagall came back in and Harry followed the group into the Great Hall. The sorting began with Professor McGonagall calling for "Abbott, Hannah,"

Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff, as was Susan. Neville was sorted into Gryffindor, which made him happy so that was good. Then Heir Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin, with the blue-eyed girl who wasn't soaking in lake water anymore. A few more students were sorted, and then it was her turn.

"Potter Harebell,"

Harry walked to the stool and ignored the excited clamor her name brought. Attention, while nice, was still a new experience. She wasn't sure she liked being the center of attention but she would eventually learn and adapt. She could handle being famous... hopefully.

 

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" The hat, for that, is what sorted the students, sat on her head. Harry gripped the edges of the stool and tried not to think of head lice or any other bed bugs her schoolmates had in their hair.

 

"Very difficult indeed, but it should be..."

 

"GRYFFINDOR,"

The table of red and gold explored in cheers, two boys even jumped onto the table to celebrate. Harry giggled as she left the hat on the stool and made her way to sit next to Neville at the red and gold table. She searched the Professor's table and saw Naruto sitting next to a strange man in a turban. Hopefully, that meant he'd gotten a job. Would Harry have to call him Professor Uzumaki? That would be strange.

 

Harry was exhausted, and after dinner and dessert, Harry was glad to fall asleep in her new bed. She'd relearn her dormmates names in the morning. Right now, she just wanted to sleep like the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapters 1-5 on 5/1/2018 for grammar, spelling, and punctuation. Please comment to let me know what I'm doing right, and what I could do to improve! 
> 
> Many thanks,  
> Dominique Icefall


	6. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast, Transfiguration, Lunch, Free Period, Free Period, Free Period, Supper.

"Potter,"

Harry sighed. She burrowed deeper in her blankets barely resisting the urge to pull the comforter over her head.

"Get up Potter,"

Harry ignored the voice. She was _warm_. She had no reason to move.

"Potter!" The voice said again. "wake up already,"

"Just give up Granger," a second voice said. 

"Yeah, she's obviously not waking up," a third voice said. "She was practically falling asleep at the feast last night,"

"This is ridiculous," Granger said. "I'm going to breakfast,"

"Save me a cherry tart!" the second voice said. "Weasley might eat them all otherwise,"

"Will do," Granger sighed. "Want me to save you anything Patil?"

"No thank you, Granger," Patil said. "I'll be down soon,"

Harry groaned as Granger pulled shut the door. She blinked her eyes open to the bright sun shining on her face.

"She's awake!" Patil said.

"No, I'm not," Harry whined. "I just wanna stay in bed,"

"Unfortunately we have class today after breakfast," the still unnamed voice said. "Dunbar's already left, she was the first one up, and Granger just left,"

"Right," Harry found her glasses, simple rectangular frameless ones, on her bedside table. Naruto bought them for her this summer and she greatly appreciated them.

"If you want to shower do so now," Patil said. "Lavender's pre-shower skin care routine is almost done and she'll take forever to wash her hair,"

Harry grabbed her bath bag and stumbled into the shower. She vaguely remembered where it was from last night. She greeted another dorm mate, a dark-skinned girl whose name Harry couldn't remember, and tried not to fall asleep in the shower.

After her shower, and once dressed in her uniform, Harry made her way to the common room. 

 

Only to freeze when something fell on her head. It had legs scraping along her scalp as it crawled through her hair. her eyes snapped to the three laughing third-year boys, to her wide-eyed housemates.

"Is it a spider?" Harry recognized the feeling of a spider in her hair, but she wanted to make sure.

"Tarantula," a nearby second year whimpered.

"That's perfect!" Harry reached up and grabbed the spider. Her mind racing as she tried to remember how tarantula legs were cooked. 

"Perfect?" another student echoed.

"Tarantula legs are a delicacy," Harry said as she walked further through the common room. "When fried over an open flame and soaked in vegetable oil-" she sighed happily at the thought. Several students looked queasy.

"Are you really-" the twin on her left said.

"-going to eat the spider?" the twin on her right finished.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry titled her head. "It dropped on my head after all,"

The dark skinned boy eyed her fingers. Twisting around the spider as it crawled between her hands. 

"I'm sorry-," the dark-skinned boy said. "I'm sorry for pranking you with my spider,"

"I accept your apology and forgive you," Harry said. "But I still want to eat the spider,"

"Please," the boy said. "Can I have my spider back?"

Harry sighed, heartbroken and devastated as she handed the spider to its owner. Then she grinned.

"If the spider comes anywhere near me I'll eat it," She promised.

The remaining Gryffindor students watched in horrified disbelief as the Girl-Who-Lived made her way to breakfast.

 

Harry had Transfiguration with McGonagall after breakfast. She sat next to Hermione and rushed Ron and his new friend Neville into the seats behind her barely a minute before class started.

Professor McGonagall started the lesson by jumping off her desk, having been a cat the entire time, and becoming human again.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," Professor McGonagall said. "I am Professor McGonagall. when I call your name please stand and tell the class one fact about yourself,"

 

 "Abbott,"

 

 Hannah stood and waved to the class, a bright and excited grin on her face. 

"I'm eleven years old, and I was born on November ninth. I like Pumpkin Spice cake and I'm a fan of the Holly Head Harpies, and I want to be a healer, and I like to sing, and I like to read romance and Gilderoy Lockhart, and-"

Susan pulled Hannah back into her seat making the startled blonde stop talking.

"One fact Hannah, not all of them,"

"But I want to share everything,"

 

The rest of the class was spent in much the same way. Harry learned that Susan would rather be sleeping, Neville liked plants, Hermione liked cats, and Ron played chess and was a fan of the Chuddley Cannons Quidditch team. She didn't really listen to her other classmates, because Hermione was showing her 'Study Charms by Malinda Bones'. When Harry was called, she wasn't sure what to say.

"...I like the AirMaze Obstacle Race,"

That wasn't so hard. Professor McGonagall went over the rules, don't be late, follow directions, no unsupervised experimentation, pay attention, and the plans for the rest of the year. It was a very dull two hours.

 Naruto wasn't at lunch, neither was Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Turban Squirrel, or Professor Snape. Harry hoped nothing bad had happened.

After lunch Harry went to the library with Hermione, and found herself lecturing the other girl on magic culture and how magic influences what's considered proper.

 " As a muggleborn, you don't have any magical family to provide family magic for you. Nor does your family name have any political or economic connections, " Harry said. "But that means you, as the first of your magical line, choose how your  descendants will be seen,"

 " my children? How so? "

 "You could get a sponsor, a magical family that would provide political and legal support in exchange for something... Like if you became a lawyer then you'd give the Family priority over your other clients, or if you became a  researcher then the Family's name would be attached to your work with yours, things like that,"

 " I don't know... "

 "You could also marry into a magical family which would mean you'd have that family's name and magic to protect you. Until either happens then no one has any reason to respect you right now,"

"But people respect you," Hermione tapped her fingers on the library table. "How do I get them to respect me now, without doing any of that?"

"Find a cure for one of the Inflicted Curses, like lycanthropy or Curicartis exposure, or win the Triwizard tournament. Maybe join the Quidditch team?"

"I'll think about it," Hermione sighed. "It just doesn't seem fair,"

 

Harry went to chess club with Ron, leaving Hermione in the library with a few books on magical culture. Professor McGonagall taught those who wanted to learn, while others played for fun. Harry watched as Ron played against other first years, mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He was a good sport, always thanking his opponents for playing and shaking their hand. It was as he won his twelfth match in a row that a third year joined them.

"Name's Cedric Diggory," he said. "And I'd like to challenge you to a game,"

While the previous matches had been easy wins for Ron, Cedric was a clever chess player. Harry watched as Cedric's Knight destroyed Ron's Rook, as Cedric's Bishop cornered Ron's King, and Cedric called checkmate with a friendly smile.

"Good game," Cedric said. "If you'd like, there's a chess competition starting the first Saturday after the Quidditch game,"

Harry wondered if there was a broom racing club.

 

Harry's search for said broom racing club was interrupted by a Hufflepuff ambush. Harry screamed, wrapping her legs around Hannah's waist and her arms around Hannah's neck as the taller girl ran through the halls. Susan ran next to them, as calm and bored as always, even as Hannah excitedly rambled on.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked instead of 'why are you carrying me?' that she also wanted to know.

"To the Healer's Wing!"

 "She missed you," Susan said. "She said you needed hugs,"

Hannah just squealed and squeezed her arms tighter around Harry's middle. Harry blushed and hide her face in Hannah's shoulder.

They met Madam Profery, Hannah got an apprenticeship after handing over a letter from her parents, and Susan tried to take a nap on one of the patient beds.

 

Supper was loud, with everyone talking and the twins pranking their dorm mates pumpkin juice. as far as first day's went, it was fun, Harry thought. Now if only she knew what was going on with Naruto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a twitter now. Not sure how to use it, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. 
> 
> @OmieIcefall
> 
> So... there's that.


End file.
